Dark like your soul White like my heart
by dreaming4ever
Summary: Ten years after Shiori let Inuyasha break the red orb it seems like her gift to create a protective barrier hasn't completely disappeared. This unique ability leads more than one evil and power hungry creature at her trace but will she be able to protect herself from this dark figure she sees every night...find out:)


**Please review, this is my first story and english isnt my first langage so please be gentle  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Prolog<span>_**

The gentle sound of the waves and the kind and weak light of the full moon let this beach seem exceptionally peaceful. But like nearly everything it is not as it seems, thought Tsukuyomaru. Here on this very beach, on this piece of earth under his own feet has been shed the blood of the mere mortals for more than at least nine centuries. The blood of simple villagers, like these who only lived one or two miles away, like Shizu and Shiori. All these unnecessary kills and slaughters have to stop immediately for the sake of his wife and newborn daughter. He wouldn't let his own people threaten the life of his family. He made up his mind if he had to he would threaten his father with giving up his duty as guardian of the western bad tribe. He knew it was a great risk should his father refuse his demand and he would have to leave the bad demon tribe, his people would be without protection and without protection. To be without the barrier of the red orb could mean the end of his tribe. But even if the thought of leaving his people and home behind tortured him very much he would do everything for to keep them safe.

Tsukuyomaru slowly entered the cave of the bad demons.

"Oh, see who finally gives us the honor to show his face in here", sounds the voices of Taigokumaru through the cave.

"Father, I have something important to discuss with you"

"If it has to do with that filthy wench I do not want to hear it unless you tell me you have finally taken sense and killed her."

Anger rose inside of Tsukuyomaru as he heard his father insult Shizu, but on the outside he didn't show any emotions.

"Yes, father I came here to you to speak to you about her but I will not tell you what you wish to hear. Tonight Shizu has born a child, my daughter Shiori, to guarantee their safety I request of you to forbid further attacks on the village that lies near the beach."

As he finished he waited unsure of the answer his father will give him.

"Indeed", said the old bad demon slowly after a long pause, "this isn't what I wished to hear neither what I expected. You must know my son, I always knew you would never make me proud I simply raised you out of necessity, but I never even dared to imagine that you would sink that far and act so weak. You have brought shame over our entire family line, our entire demon clan, to father a half-breed! I should be ripping your heart out this very second for you are no longer my son. How dare you make our honorable and POWERFUL family impure by adding a dirty little hanyo child to our bloodline!"

After Taigokumarus speech of rage silence fell into the space between father and son.

"I don't really care much about what you think of me, but when you don't tell the tribe to leave the village at peace I swear I will give up my duty and leave our people and you! It is your decision, I hope you make the right choice."

Once again silence fell upon the cave after he said what he had to say. Although he said he didn't care about his father's opinion, he wished his father would let him stay, he didn't want to be the cause of the distinction of the bad demons, but if there was no other option left to protect his new family he would do it.

"You are indeed a fool, the greatest of all! Disappear and be never seen here again!"

"So be it, but remember no one but I can use the red orb to protect you!"

Tsukuyomaru turned around and left. But before he could quit the cave he heard the voice of Taigokumaru call after him. Hopefully that he may didn't have to leave he turned his head back at his father. The last thing he saw was the claw which cut him down, the last thing he felt indescribable pain, the last thing he heard the few words his father growled in his ear as he laid dying.

"You're not the only one…Shiori was her name, no…?

Then there was nothing except eternal darkness and oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the prolog when you think I should continue andor have ideas then please review ;)**


End file.
